


SCHMICO Drabbles

by scots_rock



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Schmico - Fandom
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scots_rock/pseuds/scots_rock
Summary: I hope to fill this up with many drabbles about my fave new otp: SCHMICO. :)





	1. Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG-13

“How?”

 

Nico keeps his head down, not looking up, not looking into his boyfriend’s worried and confused eyes. He sees him running around, taking out bandages and a cooling pack and other medical supplies that are not really needed. Hold on… Is that a scalpel?

 

“Like… How? I don’t get it. How did this happen?”

 

“I told you. I tripped.”

 

“Tripped.” Levi doesn’t sound convinced.

 

“Yeah. Like… really hard.”

 

“Tripped hard.” Levi pauses. “More like hardly tripped.”

 

Nico’s head is suddenly yanked into place, forcing him to acknowledge Levi’s presence now.

 

“Hold still.”

 

Levi’s face comes closer, examining the cut on his boyfriend’s forehead.

 

“Hm…”

 

“What?”

 

“This looks… weird.”

 

“How so?”

 

Levi takes a step back.

 

“It looks more like… you ran into a pretty sharp door.”

 

“I did not!”

 

Levi suppresses a laugh.

 

“Whatever you say, handsome.”

 

“I told you! I tripped! I was running into the ER, and there was blood, and I slipped, and maybe I hit my head or something.”

 

“Hey, it’s your story, not mine. I’m just here to make it all better.”

 

Levi moves in again to treat the cut and decides to tease his patient a little bit more. This is just too much fun. He cleans up the blood around the wound and the cut itself with a gauze. And then he gently blows on it.

 

“Hey!”

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t think that’s the right protocol for treating a cut!”

 

Levi smiles, leans in and shuts up Nico by kissing him gently but firmly on the lips. Before Nico can realize what’s happening, Levi stops the kiss.

 

“So… you’re gonna sue me?”

 

Nico gulps but before he can answer the curtain has been pulled aside and Alex appears.

 

“You done here, Schmitt?”

 

“Almost, sir. It’s just a small cut.”

 

“Thought so. I still don’t get how you managed to hit yourself with that kitchen drawer, Kim.”

 

“A drawer?”, Levi asks once their boss has left.

 

He doesn’t get an answer though. Nico pulls him closer and covers his face and lips with kisses.

 

“Let’s not talk about that anymore.”, Nico breathes out between kisses. “I’d rather you break protocol again.”


	2. Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Solo  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Word count: 653  
> Genre: Angst  
> Summary: They are not even really together and I am already pulling them apart. XD I am very sorry, but not really. :p

“Up?”

 

“No, down. Main entrance.”

 

Five floors.

 

“How was your day?”

 

“Fine.”

 

Four floors. It’s a miracle that he’s even answering. That he’s talking and communicating. Nico doesn’t know why he wants to hear Levi’s voice so badly. Maybe it’s small-talk behavior. Maybe it’s about mending a broken relationship.

 

“Heard you flew solo today?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Three floors. A short answer, okay, but he’s taking everything that he can get. And this actually wasn’t just a “fine” day for Levi. He was amazing in the OR. He deserved his first solo surgery and he did so well. He was professional and focused, never made a mistake, never raised his voice. He was polite but firm. Nico saw everything from the gallery. A lot of interns and residents had gathered to watch Levi take his first steps.

 

“You were… really great.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Two floors. The elevator stops and a nurse walks in. This is not so bad. More time Nico can spend with Levi, even if it’s just for a few more seconds. It’s really funny if he thinks about it. He was the one to pull away, who wanted more space. Maybe because of the fellowship, or the stress, or the fact that Levi was still inexperienced in… well, in everything. Everything was his first time. First time kissing. First time holding hands. First time falling asleep in Nico’s arms. Levi’s first time… It felt weird to be the one who Levi relied on all the time. He was the one to turn to when Levi had questions. And Nico was supposed to know everything.

 

“Are you going out tonight?”

 

“Yup.”

 

One floor. The nurse leaves the elevator. Alone again.

 

“Why?” Levi’s voice rings like a clear and loud bell throughout the small space of the elevator.

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why do you want to know?” But before Nico can answer, Levi continues, “Oh, sorry, I asked a question again. I’m not supposed to do that, right? I’m supposed to know everything.”

 

That hurts.

 

“And don’t tell me you’re sorry again. I really can’t hear it anymore.” A moment of silence before Levi begins to talk again. “You know, Nico, that I was happy to spend my first times with you. Every single one. I didn’t know that I was such a pain in the ass after all.”  


“You weren’t-”

 

“Yes, I was. Look at us. We wouldn’t be here right now if you were totally okay with us being together.”

 

Nico doesn’t dare look into Levi’s eyes. He knows what he will find in there and he doesn’t like it.

 

“Do you know that this is the elevator where you kissed me? For the first time?”

 

Nico actually does know that.

 

“And do you also know that during my surgery today, I couldn’t focus at all? I don’t think I have ever been that nervous before in my life. I acted like a friggin’ robot. I did the steps, I closed up and left the OR. I can’t remember one single thing anymore. About a two hour surgery! I… I just couldn’t shake off the feeling that you were up there watching me. Yes, I saw you. You were part of another one of my first times.”

 

Nico’s eyes go big.

 

“I shared another one of my first times with you. And I don’t know how to feel. I don’t know if I’m mad or enraged or… or… happy…”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I told you not to apologize anymore!”, Levi shouts together with the sound of the elevator reaching the main entrance of Grey-Sloan.

 

“Don’t follow me, okay? I’m celebrating my first solo surgery today, and I really don’t want you around for one more first time.”

 

As Levi leaves the elevator, Nico can’t do anything else but stand there and watch him go. The doors close and he is alone again. Completely alone.

 

And for the first time, he doesn’t want to be anymore.


	3. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Hunger  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Word count: 302

“This is getting ridiculous!”

 

“Sh! Don’t rush me. I need to focus.”

 

“You’ve been staring at it for an hour! If you don’t know by now, you’ll never do.”

 

A pillow comes flying at Levi’s head which he can dodge just in time.

 

“It’s not that easy, okay?”

 

Levi strolls over to the couch where Nico is lying on his belly, studying a pamphlet.

 

“It’s just sushi.”

 

Nico turns his head to shoot a death glare in his boyfriend’s direction.

 

“It’s _never_ just sushi.”

 

He goes back to reading the flyer and Levi cannot believe that he is being ignored.

 

“I’ve already narrowed it down to California rolls and Nigiri.”

 

“Good.”

 

Levi walks around the couch, shoves Nico’s legs aside and plunges down, cellphone in hand.

 

“Hi, yeah, we would like to order in.”

 

Nico immediately props himself up on his elbows, looking over his shoulder at Levi, eyes wide in shock.

 

“No, Levi! I haven’t decided yet!”

 

“Yeah, we would like Number 23, 25, 36 and 39.”

 

“No, that’s not-”

 

Levi feels a light kick in his spine but doesn’t hesitate to fight back, punching Nico playfully in his ribs.

 

“OUCH!”

 

“No, that’ll be all, thank you.”

 

“Levi!”

 

“Yes, the address is-”

 

Levi hasn’t the slightest chance to finish his sentence. Nico tackles him to the ground, he sees his phone flying through the air and landing on the carpet next to the coffee table. He tries to wriggle out of Nico’s grip, reaching out for it – but Nico’s arm is longer.

 

“Yeah… hi? I’m sorry but we gotta call you back.”

 

“What the heck, man!”, Levi protests, a slight pout on his lips. “I’m hungry!”

 

“Same.”

 

Nico’s sudden smirk takes Levi by surprise and he suddenly stops moving.

 

“Well, so what now?”

 

“I’ve finally decided what I want to eat.”


	4. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Warmth  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Word count: 318

The noise is so loud that Levi thinks his ears are going to burst every second.

 

The bright flashes of light that occur every few seconds are blinding him to the point of seeing only white. Rain keeps on hammering down onto his body, his jacket is not able to protect him from the tons of water that are coming down right now, although he has the hood over his head. His feet are swimming in his shoes, the rain finds every hole in his clothes to leak through, drenching almost every piece of his clothes. His hair is glued to his forehead, some visible curls shining in the lights of the streetlamps.

 

He feels heavy, as if someone has loaded a huge rock onto his shoulders. It’s the rain, it’s his bent figure that he made subconsciously, trying to avoid unavoidable drops. Crazy, yes, but it helps him to carry on somehow, imagining that somehow he won’t get that wet after all. He’s cold, freezing. It seems the blood in his veins has stopped flowing, shivers covering his whole body. He can’t even move a singe muscle in his face anymore.

 

The only thing he really feels, and which is the only thing that doesn’t make it look like a dream, is Nico’s hand around his, pulling Levi after him. Nico’s in a run and Levi is forced to do the same, hoping to reach Nico’s apartment soon.

 

Nico’s hand is firm around his, and it’s warm. It’s almost as if Nico is giving part of his warmth to Levi. He doesn’t care about the leaves that are being blown into them by the raging wind, doesn’t care about the thunder that is rumbling unbearably loud through the night. All he cares about is Nico’s hand tightly wrapped around his.

 

He is sure, he will never forget this night.

 

The night they were running through the rain.


	5. 사랑해

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: 사랑해  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Word count: 448  
> Guest starring: Casey Parker

“Jo.”

 

“Cho.”

 

“No. Jo.”

 

“Joe.”

 

Casey shaking his head.

 

“It’s not Joe. It’s oh at the end.”

 

“Joe-oh?”

 

“No!”

 

Levi sinking down on the bench, hands covering his face in desperation.

 

“I’ll never be able to say it.”

 

“You will eventually.”

 

“You think?”

 

“It takes a little bit of practice.”

 

“But I want to tell him today!” Levi sitting up again.

 

“Why today?”

 

“Just… because of reasons.”

 

_Because I heard him speak Korean over the phone this morning, probably talking to his parents, and he sounded so incredibly hot and intellectual and smart… and I want him to know that I care about his cultural background and that I love him and adore him and I want to tell him now, like RIGHT NOW._

 

“Let’s try again. Please?”

 

“Okay, just repeat after me. I’m going to say it very slowly.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Jo-wa-hae-yo.”

 

“ Jo-wa-hae-yo.”

 

“Yes! That’s it!” Casey smiling brightly, patting Levi on the back.

 

“Wow, thank you, Casey. Really, thank you so much!”

 

Levi jumping up from the bench and heading for the door.

 

“Oh, by the way. Why can you actually speak Korean?”

 

Casey smiling mysteriously.

 

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

 

“Okaaay. Thanks again.”

 

Levi sprinting down the hallway, passing doctors and nurses, telling him to go slower. No, slowing down is not an option.

 

“Nico!”

 

A gorgeous tall man standing at the desk, checking some charts.

 

“Levi, what’s up? Why are you running? Is there a trauma-”

 

“Jo-wa-hae-yo!”

 

“What?”

 

Levi pulling Nico to the nearest on-call-room. Trying to catch his breath. Starting again.

 

“Jo-wa-hae-yo.”

 

“Yeah, I heard you the first time. But why-”

 

“I just wanted you to know. In Korean. And in English. And in any other language. I can study them all. Well, maybe not all, but I can definitely study how to say “I love you” in every language there is.”

 

“Wait… I love you?”

 

“I just… I wanted you to know. As fast as possible. Now. Right now.”

 

Nico smiling gently, placing a soft kiss on Levi’s lips.

 

“사랑해.”

 

“What? What does it mean?”

 

“You got it wrong. I like you means 좋아해, I love you means 사랑해.”

 

Levi looking all confused.

 

“You love me?”

 

“Yes. I love you.” Nico’s smile fading. “You… don’t?”

 

Levi grinning all over his face, eyes shining brightly.

 

“I love you with everything that I am.”

 

Nico embracing Levi, keeping him close, holding him tightly, kissing him on cheeks, eyes, and lips.

 

“Tell me again.”

 

“I love you.” Levi blushing.

 

“Again.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Again.”

 

Levi chuckling, burying his face in Nico’s chest.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”


	6. Flashlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Flashlight  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Word count: 1,158

“I GOT ALL I NEED WHEN I GOT YOU AND I!”

 

_Oh wow._

 

“CUZ I LOOK AROUND ME AND SEE A SWEET LIFE!”

 

_Yeah, this needs to stop. Like… now._

 

Nico weaves through the guests of the karaoke bar that have all stood up by now, giving Levi the attention he apparently is seeking.

“Levi!”

 

“I’M STUCK IN THE DARK BUT YOU’RE MY FLAAAASHLIIIIGHT!”

 

Levi leans down and brushes a hand through Nico’s hair.

 

“Yes… okay… uhm… that’s-”

 

“YOU’RE GETTING ME GETTING ME THROUGH THE NIGHT!”

 

People are cheering and clapping. Most of them already drunk. Just like Levi. Well, maybe not drunk… but rather… hammered. Yes, straight up hammered.

 

Nico jumps onto the small stage, snatching Levi’s mike away from him.

 

“You’re gonna thank me later.”

 

He earns a perplexed frown from the other man who is obviously not happy with the situation. But Nico has to do it. He has to almost carry Levi down, drag him out of the bar, passing upset guests who have been filming the whole scene with their phones.

 

“Dude! Why did you do that? I was good!”

 

“I’m sure you think so.”

 

“And you don’t?” It’s a high-pitched slur that echoes through the night.

 

“Let’s… Let’s just get you in the car.”

 

Nico would have never thought that a night out at the karaoke bar would end up like that. At first, Levi didn’t really want to go, he was scared of the spotlight he would receive when standing up there on the stage. So he had a beer. And then another. And then he got invited by someone to a round of tequila shots. And his confidence grew with every sip he took.

 

“Can you… like… stand?”, Nico asks as he leans Levi against the passenger side of the car.

 

“Of course I can!”

 

Nico’s not really sure but lets his hands go off Levi to open the door of his car. The second Levi is on his own, however, he starts to slide down to the ground.

 

“Oops. Guess I can’t after all.” Levi looks up, small suppressed chuckles escaping his mouth.

 

“Dude...”

 

“What?”

 

Nico sighs deeply.

 

“Nothing. Come on, I’ll help you up.”

 

Levi slaps Nico’s hands away.

 

“I can do it on my own, thank you very much.”

 

“I was only trying to help you.”, Nico replies to that harsh remark, slightly getting annoyed now.

 

Levi shoots him an angry glance before he staggers to his feet and somehow manages to get safely inside the car.

 

Nico slams the door shut and goes to sit in the driver’s seat.

 

“Buckle up.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Good.”

 

Nico starts the car and they drive off. He is actually supposed to drop Levi off at his mother’s house but he reckons that this could get problematic. He’s pretty sure that his mother has never seen Levi drunk before. Maybe it would be better to let him sleep on Nico’s couch.

 

“Where are we going?” Levi seems to be conscious enough to notice the change of direction.

 

“I’ll let you sleep on my couch tonight, okay?”

 

Nico feels Levi’s eyes on him, he cannot tell if he’s surprised or confused or angry.

 

“Okay.”

 

Nico’s apartment is not far away from the bar and so they arrive rather quickly. He tries to help Levi out of the car but the other man refuses again very vehemently.

 

Once inside the apartment, Levi face-plants onto the couch, groaning in pain.

 

“And here it goes.”

 

“Here goes what?”

 

Nico snickers as heads to the bathroom.

 

“The hangover!”

 

“Oh God...”

 

Nico takes a quick shower and when he gets back, Levi has seemingly fallen asleep. He shakes his head softly, smiling. Somehow that nerdy, bubbly boy has dug his way into his life. Well, he’s not really innocent either. Giving Levi winks and hints that he has been interested for a long time. That kiss in the elevator… That forbidden make-out session in the ambulance… Levi’s hands all over him in the on-call-room…

 

But tonight was different. Something wasn’t right from the start. Levi was in a strange mood, not clingy as usual, a bit cold and distant. But then… that song choice? In fact, all of his song choices? As if they were all directed at Nico.

 

He tears himself away from all of these thoughts to get Levi a blanket. He sits down on the edge of the couch, making sure Levi is tugged in properly. Tenderly, he runs a hand through Levi’s hair, when Levi suddenly stirs. Sniffing.

 

“Levi?”

 

“What.” A muffled sound, and then more sniffing.

 

“Are you… crying?”

 

“No.” Another mumbled answer.

 

“Come on, talk to me. You can tell me every-”

 

“Am I your appendix?”, Levi blurts outs, having turned around in one quick movement, startling Nico.

 

“My what?”

 

“You know! Appendix! You’re a surgeon! You should know that!”

 

“I know what it is, but-”

 

“The thing you cut out! That is basically completely useless, but you keep it around just in case it comes in handy. But then it suddenly starts hurting and it gives you cramps and you just want to get rid off it and you CUT IT OUT!”

 

Fast spoken words, almost no punctuation, no commas, an angry and desperate scream filling the living room in the end.

 

“Woah, dude. That’s really a lot to take in right now...”

 

Levi is looking up at him with big teary eyes, waiting for an answer.

 

“Just give me a moment.” Nico stops and takes a breath. “You are definitely not my appendix.”

 

“Then what am I?”

 

“Well, at first, you’re not useless. You… you make my life more interesting. And more colorful. And exciting.”

 

Levi’s eyes get bigger.

 

“And I’d like you to stick around. And I promise I won’t cut you out.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really. Well, at least not if you stop drunk-singing.”

 

“Oh God… “, Levi groans, covering his face with his hands. “I really hope, I can remember this conversation in the morning.”

 

“I’ll make sure of that.”

 

Nico places a soft kiss on Levi’s hands, and when he peeks through, he uses the opportunity to kiss him deeply on the lips. He brushes away some tears from Levi’s cheek with his thumb and feels him smiling into the kiss.

 

“Hey, you wanna… sleep with me tonight? In my bed?”

 

“I would really like that.”

 

Nico smiles.

 

“But it’s probably safer for the both of us and for your bed if I sleep on the couch tonight.”

 

“Oh… I understand.”

 

“Good. I really don’t want you to see things that you… really don’t want to see. Does that make sense?”

 

“It actually does.” Nico chuckles, kissing Levi once again. “Good night.”

 

“Good night.”

 

“I’ll visit you in the morning.”

 

Nico knows how he sounds right now because he feels Levi’s entire body tense up. His _entire_ body.

 

“No.”

 

“No what?” Intimated by Nico’s hushed growl.

 

“No, this definitely does not feel like an appendix to me.”


End file.
